The invention relates to marine installations, and, more particularly, to power steering mechanisms for marine installations.
Attention is directed to the following U.S Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ Ferguson 4,710,141 Dec. 1, 1987 Hall 4,615,290 Oct. 7, 1986 Small 4,595,370 Jun. 17, 1986 Ferguson 4,592,732 Jun. 3, 1986 Hall 4,568,292 Feb. 4, 1986 Ferguson 4,449,945 May 22, 1984 Hall 4,373,920 Feb. 15, 1983 Borst 4,295,833 Oct. 20, 1981 Cox 4,227,481 Oct. 14, 1980 Shimanckas 3,631,833 Jan. 4, 1972 Simpson 3,373,642 Mar. 19, 1968 Hayner 2,929,362 Mar. 22, 1960 Ford 2,928,377 Mar. 16, 1960 ______________________________________